tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruler (Fate/Axiom - Michael)
|qualclasses = Archer, Lancer, Rider, Saber | height = 5'0" | weight = 145 lbs | gender = Male | hairc = Blonde | eyec = Red | birthp = Heaven | bday = ??? | bloodt = O | armament = | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = Red }} Ruler (Romaji: Rūrā; Kana: ルーラー) is a Ruler-class Servant in the Grand Orders of Fate/Axiom and the second servant of Arkady Gretzky. Profile Identity Ruler's True Name is Michael (Romaji: Maikeru; Kana: マイケル), the Archangel who defeated Satan in the War in Heaven. Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Role WIP... Abilities Fighting Style WIP... Class Skills WIP... Personal Skills WIP... Noble Phantasms Aureola * Main Article: Aureola Is an A-rank, Barrier Noble Phantasm of Ruler. It's an aurora-like aureola composed of a fragment of the Empyrean itself. It blazes around Ruler as a wreathe of divine fire and sacred light. Under normal circumstances, it is imperceptible to all but Ruler. However, whenever it becomes active, it becomes perceptible to all. It functions as a variation of Magic Resistance which nullifies all phenomena, regardless of whether it is magical or non-magical, that originate from an era after the Age of the Gods but naught but weakens those phenomena that originate from an era after or during the Age of the Gods. The phenomena that are weaken will, during their interaction with Rider, have their ranks drop by 2. Notably, Ruler is able to exert the effect of this Noble Phantasm onto any individual whom is under the effect of Ruler's Self-Field Defense skill. Empyrean * Main Article: Empyrean Is an Ex-rank, Anti-Profane Noble Phantasm of Ruler. It's the Empyrean materialized as a pole arm; as such, it's a crystallization of the divine flame that Ruler was born in and the sacred light that Ruler was born to champion and wield. It functions as a Conceptual Weapon which embodies the entirety of the Empyrean as a whole; consequently, it can not be conjured without sealing the usage of the Aureola. Once release, it bathes a chosen area of effect in the fires of Hell and the light of heaven. It's capable of obliterating both the abstract and the concrete alike, allowing the complete and utter destruction of even a being which exists as naught but a concept. However, due to its nature, its effectiveness is limited to the profane. As such, all beings and followers of the Abrahamic religions are immune to its effects and power. Halo * Main Article: Halo Is a B-rank, Anti-Self Noble Phantasm of Ruler. It grants Ruler a form of Divine Providence which displaces the Luck parameter for Ruler. Whenever Ruler is required to make a Luck check, the decision of Failure or Success is made by God rather than by Luck. Notably, Ruler is able to exert the effect of this Noble Phantasm onto any individual whom is under the effect of Ruler's Self-Field Defense skill. Ophanim * Main Article: Ophanim Are A(+)-rank, Anti-Country Noble Phantasms of Ruler. They are the wheels of Ruler's chariot, the Merkavá. Ruler is able to either direct them to a target with telekinesis or propel them towards a target with a throw. Regardless of whether they are being directed or propelled, they will hurtle across the sky like chakrma and release a nuclear explosion's worth of empyreal flame at Ruler's behest. Notably, in stark contrast to what most would expect from a projectile, they are not limited to 1 release per summon. Instead, as long as Ruler exhibits the magical energy to fuel them, they are able to release as many times as Ruler desires. Development WIP... Trivia WIP...Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Servant Category:Ruler-class Servant Category:Fate/Axiom